Omar buys a basket of oranges on sale for $\$8$ before tax. The sales tax is $18\%$. What is the total price Omar pays for the basket of oranges? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of oranges. ${18\%} \times {$8} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $18\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{18}{100}$ which is also equal to $18 \div 100$ $18 \div 100 = 0.18$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.18} \times {$8} = {$1.44}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Omar paid. ${$1.44} + {$8.00} = $9.44$ Omar needs to pay $$9.44.$